Alriune
WHITE (4 - 6) |risk_level = WAW |breach = Yes |death = Yes |image2 = AlriunePreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 22 |bad_mood = 0 - 7 |norm_mood = 8 - 15 |good_mood = 16 - 22 |qliphoth_counter = 1}} "With her hope to return to dust, It will return to grave with everything that desire to live." - Alriune's Entry Alriune (T-04-53) is an Abnormality that is tall, pink, and looks similar to a horse. She has 6 pointed legs, a long neck covered in bright teal leaves, and a humanoid head with empty eye sockets and pink dust coming out of her mouth. She is also wearing a pink oversized wide brim hat with a teal leaf at 1 side and the pink petals dangling across the brim. Pink petals are falling around her. Ability Her ability will trigger when her Qliphoth Counter reach 0. Her counter might decrease when getting a Good or Bad Work result. Alriune will escape when her counter reaches 0, having 1000 HP and teleporting by using a pink flower-like curtain while she breach. She can teleport around the facility by performing this action to different locations, except the Main Rooms. When an employee is in the same room as her, petals will start to show up above her after some time, appearing in intervals from transparent to visible, up to 3 petals. When the 3 petals are visible, Alriune will deal a high amount of White Damage to any employees in the same room and soon after, teleport to another location. If the employee runs out of SP, as a result of this effect, instead of going into a panic state, they will be covered by a pink curtain like Alriune and when the curtain disappears, they will be covered in petals and leaves and considered dead. She will resume her breach until subdued or the day ends. She moves out to another location after a long period of time has passed without any other employees or targets in the same room. Origin Alriune is a doll who yearned to be human. While loved by many people for her soulful eyes, time passed and she was abandoned in a dark forest where the crows stole them from her. As more time went by, being abandoned caused her mind, heart, and life to start to fade away. She started to turn to dust. Alriune seems to repeat a cycle of life, similar to dust you are and to dust you shall return. This concept seem to be mentioned in her encyclopedia entries, and in the case that she has to 'return to dust', she will bring everyone else to her own fate. Where Alriune was found and how she arrived in the facility is still unknown. Details Alriune responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Instinct, Insight, Attachment, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Alriune's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-7 E Boxes will cause her to feel Distressed, completing 8-15 will cause her to feel Normal, and 16-22 will make her to be Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Its Qliphoth counter is 1. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 4 - 6), the amount of E-Boxes (22) and their emotional state and its Qliphoth counter (1). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 7 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2 (Cost: 15 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was good, Alriune's Qliphoth counter has decreased with a high probability." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was bad, Alriune's Qliphoth counter has decreased with a high probability." Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth counter (1). This include her defenses when breaching: Red: Weak (1.2) - White: Immuned (0.0) - Black: Endured (0.5) - Pale: Weak (1.5) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +3 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Reverberation'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +3 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Reverberation'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Reverberation'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Reverberation |Damage = White 10-20 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Very Long |Cost = 60 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Prudence Level 3 |Description = "This E.G.O weapon smells like the Abnormality it came from. The wielder will feel like they are standing in an outlandish forest. The arrowhead is dull and sprouts flowers in vivid colors wherever it is struck. This weapon will no longer be needed if the time comes when everyone's lust is substituted with flowers." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Reverberation |RED = 1.2 Weak |WHITE = 0.6 Endured |BLACK = 0.8 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 50 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = Fortitude Level 3 |Description = "The sleek surface is tough as if it had been cured several times. It may crumble back into primal soil if it is exposed to a powerful White attack. Any cracks will be filled with a pile of flowers." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = SP +4, Work Speed +2 |Chance = 3 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "It has smooth surface. Eye sockets are empty; they are filled with growing plants." * "Alriune, a doll yearned to be a human. It was loved by people with her soulful eyes." * "Alriune, abandoned in dark forest. Crows desired and stole her glittering eyes. Her mind, life, and heart slowly faded away." * "Alriune, seeing everything without eyes. A human yearned to be a doll. With her hope to return to dust, It will return to dust with everything that desire to live." Flavour Text * "The one came from nothing, will return with nothing." * "Unwithering flowers blossom violently." * "Employee is deeply impressed by Lavenders saturating the containment chamber." * "Employee gushes out refreshing scent instead of blood." * "Alriune remembers the scorches inside" * "Perhaps we tried to make a human without a heart." * "Employee wants to have a spring sleep cozily in the flower bed." * "Allione, once bloomed and withered. It realized the meaning of resurrection. The traces will remain and all lives gather to Alriune." * "Flower blooms in everyone's heart." Trivia * Alriune made a cameo in the teaser trailer as one of the shadows in the crashed elevator scene. * When viewed up close, Alriune makes a sound like leaves cracking. * Alriune is most likely related and/or based off of Alraune (German for Mandrake) which is the title of the German myth. It can be read about it here: Alraune. ** A very simple summary can be taken from the Wikipedia page in which: "Witches who 'made love' to the Mandrake root were said to produce offspring that had no feelings of real love and had no soul." ** This can be tied to the flavor text "Perhaps we tried to make a human without a heart." Gallery Alriune Containment.png|Alriune's containment Alriune Escaping.png|Alriune escaping Alriune First Petal.png|Alriune First Petal Alriune Second Petal.png|Alriune Second Petal Alriune Third Petal.png|Alriune Third Petal AlriuneDeadEmployees.png|Employees killed by Alriune attack Alriune Details Unlocked v0.3.1.1.jpg|Alriune Details unlocked Alriune.gif|Alriune's Website Artwork Alriune Artwork.jpg|Alriune's Artwork Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Trauma Category:Inanimate Object